PROJECT SUMMARY Recent trends highlight that the current and developing scientific workforce in the United States may not be adequately prepared nor reflect the diversity of students needed to tackle the increasingly complex and cross- disciplinary nature of biomedical research. Science experiences outside of the formal schooling environment have been shown to support science, technology, engineering and math (STEM) trajectories by stimulating student interest in science, fostering student beliefs in their abilities, and by making science appealing and accessible to a variety of learners. However, access to such programs is often difficult for underrepresented minority (URM) students, including those disadvantaged due to race/ethnicity or residence in low-income rural or frontier areas. Therefore, the proposed Knight Scholars Program will provide mentored cancer research training experiences for underrepresented and rural high school students in order to increase access to enhanced STEM opportunities in a manner that takes into account the social and geographic challenges these students may face. The intended outcome of the Program is to strengthen students' science identity and resilience through exposure to 1) expanded hands-on cancer research experiences, 2) teachers and community members trained to support continued work in the students' ?home community?, and 3) formalized opportunities to share experiences in ways that support their communities' cancer-related needs. Specifically the proposed Knight Scholars Program will 1) increase the number of URM Oregon high school students (specifically those disadvantaged due to race/ethnicity, rural residence and low-income) who participate in expanded hands-on summer cancer research experiences of 1-week, 2-weeks and 6-weeks; 2) develop ongoing support for students in their ?home community? through continued engagement in STEM activities, intensive teacher professional development programs, and formal links to local OHSU research liaisons; 3) create a culture of shared experience by integrating student involvement in cancer-related community programs,(e.g., shadowing within local hospitals and outreach projects with non-profits).